


The Afterglow

by slowjaems



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: CEO! Mark, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Parents! Markhyuck, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowjaems/pseuds/slowjaems
Summary: The sound of the waves gently washing against the rocks fills his ears and the moon, in all its fullness, casts brightness in the dark night. Mark looks over when Donghyuck rests his head against his shoulder. He kisses the brunet on the forehead and when Donghyuck grabs his hand and gives it a gentle squeeze, he knows he’s home.in which Mark is the CEO of his family company, one of the largest corporations in the city, but his home is with Lee Donghyuck
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 24
Kudos: 254





	The Afterglow

_CEO OF LEE CORPORATIONS, MARK LEE, CELEBRATES FIFTH WEDDING ANNIVERSARY WITH ROMANTIC GETAWAY IN PARIS!_

Mark scrolls through an article on the first gossip website he could find. Each picture with poorly taken flash and lack of editing reminds him that he should save the pinstripe suits for nightly occasions and perhaps consider living off something other than iced coffees because his skin is starting to suffer. It reminds him of something out of a magazine as he stares at the picture of himself, sitting at a table of one of the most expensive cafés in Paris. The table is filled with baguettes and fruits, the walls are high and homely, plants curling over the ivory structure, and the smile on his face seems bright and happy as he holds hand with the woman across from him. The caption beneath it labels them love birds and Mark resists the urge to snort.

Instead, he closes out the article and makes a note in his phone to give his PR team a raise. Once he’s done, he glances out of the window, feeling his heart begin to race at the sight of familiar mountains and the stretch of bright, green grass. While the rest of his team was flying back to the city to continue work at the company, Mark had escaped on his private jet before anyone could find him. After months in the city of meetings, paperwork, and trying to wrap his head around investments and stocks, and an additional week in France pretending to be in love, he quickly became homesick.

Holding hands with and kissing someone that he didn’t love made him long for the one person that he actually wanted to do those things with. He knew that it would seem suspicious for his wife to arrive at the airport without him and the head of his PR team was going to chew him out for threatening the entire romantic getaway they’ve just acted out in Paris, but he considered boarding his jet and getting to the small island much more important. He thinks of soft, tan skin and bright smiles, the sound of children laughing, and it fills his heart with warmth, with _love_.

Landing is a blur in which his nerves are filled with excitement that makes it hard to sit still. The moment the pilot gives him the clear, he’s already grabbing his suitcase. He thanks the pilot, tells him to have a safe flight back, and steps onto the grassy mountainside with a sigh of relief. The air is fresh and crisp, allowing him to breathe out the tension that had managed to build up in Paris. He makes his way down the expanse of the mountainside, taking in the clear skyline. It was well into the evening and the pink and yellow hues of the day were melding into a burnt orange that outlined the sun’s descent behind a cluster of mountains in the distance.

He wonders how many sunsets he’s missed to sit at his desk, counting the same numbers until his mind became foggy. He had watched the sunset in Paris, but he had been too busy worrying about giving the paparazzi his best angles to enjoy the way the dim sunlight cast shadows on even the fiery red flowers dusting the fields. But there are no cameras on the island, and his only worry at the moment is to be careful of the downward slope so he’s not sent tumbling down the rest of the mountain. He uses his suitcase for support as the land begins to flatten.

The grass melds into soft sand and gravel and the plains become a forest of trees, plants, and bright flowers. He spots a group of bright red roses growing beneath a tree and is unable to resist the urge to pluck three. He tucks them into his suit pocket before picking up his pace. Soon enough, the road divides and he avoids the trail leading to the village to take another that leads further into the forest. The sound of running water makes his hands shake with excitement. The sand and gravel beneath his feet is abandoned for grass, water from the damp leaves staining his dress shoes when he stops and looks up at the house before him.

It was a one-story wooden structure surrounded by flowers of every shape and color. Mark’s eyes wander from dark purple Celosia to bright yellow Hibiscus. He turns his gaze to the fruit garden across from it where rows of fertile soil lie, plowed neatly and healthy in color. A straw basket filled to the brim with strawberries sat near the wooden fencing and it was just one of many sweet scents that invaded Mark’s senses. The familiarity and calmness of it all make him smile as he makes his way to the front door. He digs out his key and undoes the lock, grabbing the doorknob and pushing the door open.

“Hyuck?” He calls out as he steps inside, closing the door behind him before dropping his suitcase and adding, “It’s me.”

He’s met with silence before the sound of footsteps fills his hears. Mark barely has time to blink before a body comes crashing into his.

“Dad’s home!” A voice exclaims, making Mark smile when his five-year-old grabs his hand.

Despite her surrogate being pale with sharp features, Solhee had the same tan skin and soft features as her father.

“I’m home. Did you miss me?” Mark asks, watching as Solhee nods enthusiastically, warm, brown eyes reminding him of the one’s that had first captured his heart. He reaches into his pocket and tucks one of the roses into her hair before asking, “Where’s daddy, Solhee?”

“In the kitchen!” She replies, tugging him along by his hand.

Mark allows himself to be dragged along, glancing at the pictures on the walls as they go. He spots one of Solhee from four years ago, a small baby cradling Mark’s finger as he held her, and his heart aches for all of the moments he’s missed since then. He hadn’t been there to see when she first started stumbling around the cabin in an effort to walk or when she had said her first words, mimicking her father’s daily greeting of “hi Solhee” with her unsteady toddler drawl. He realizes with sinking guilt that he had witnessed these moments hours after they had happened from videos sent by Solhee’s father.

He tears his eyes away from the pictures as Solhee pulls him around the corner to the kitchen. An array of fruit sat on the island bar and sorting them into bowls was his seven-year-old, Seojun. Unlike his sister, Seojun was adopted. When Donghyuck first arrived on the island, he had a hard time putting together the house, starting the garden, and trying to take care of newborn Solhee. Help came in the form of an elderly couple from the village. The husband fixed up the house, the wife taught Donghyuck how to garden, and he felt much more confident raising Solhee with them around.

Two years ago, after an incident with their daughter, the couple found themselves with custody of their grandson. But five years had passed since Donghyuck’s arrival on the island, the wife has grown sick and the husband’s memory was failing him by the day – they weren’t in the position to raise another child. Mark still remembers the call he had gotten at two in the morning from Donghyuck, begging to adopt Seojun. The next day the adoption papers were signed, and Mark became a father of two.

“You used to burn ramen noodles in college, now you’re a whole dad. I can’t believe it.” Renjun had told him after Mark showed him pictures of Seojun on the day of his adoption.

Unlike Solhee, who was loud and energetic, Seojun was quiet. Even after Donghyuck’s several attempts to coax him into speaking, he was silent. A trip to the village doctor told them that Seojun was mute, but it did nothing to stop him from showing his parents affection. He followed Donghyuck around like a shadow and drew so many pictures for Mark that his office was turning into a classroom.

“Hey buddy, I missed you.” He says, reaching over and ruffled the boy’s dark hair before tucking one of the roses behind his ear. He feels as if he’s staring at a replica of himself when Seojun’s boyish features light up in a smile. He accepts the strawberry slice the younger hands him, the seven-year old’s way of saying he missed him in return.

Mark ruffles Seojun’s hair, popping the strawberry in his mouth before heading into the kitchen, leaving the boy at the mercy of Solhee who’s already complaining that blueberries and pineapples don’t go together. In the kitchen cutting apples is the one person Mark thought of as he stood underneath the bright lights of the Eiffel Tower. Donghyuck has grown his hair out into messy curls that compliment the soft features of his face, leaving Mark to stand in the doorway, simply admiring him. It’s a particularly loud chop, echoing from the cutting board that snaps him out of his daze. He crosses the few steps to his husband, tucking the last rose from his pocket into soft curls.

“Surprise.” He whispers, leaning over to kiss the brunet’s cheek. But Donghyuck quickly pulls away, making Mark frown as he watches the other man move to the opposite counter with the cutting board.

“Someone’s in trouble.” Solhee sing songs from where she’s taken a break from bossing Seojun around about sorting the fruit.

Mark approaches Donghyuck once more, taking in the brunet’s impassive expression. He waits for Solhee to return her attention to Seojun before speaking.

“Look, Hyuck, I know you’re upset but let me explain-“

“You think I’m just upset?” Donghyuck scoffs, pausing in his apple cutting to narrow his eyes, “You’ve been in Paris for an entire week, celebrating your fake anniversary while missing your real one and Solhee’s birthday and you think I’m just upset?”

“I know I messed up and I’m sorry. My dad was with us in Paris. It would have looked suspicious if I didn’t show up for the anniversary trip. There are some PR things that I just can’t get out of. But that doesn’t mean that I don’t feel bad. And there’s not a second where you guys don’t cross my mind. It’s eating me up that I missed another one of Solhee’s birthdays and I wished that was our anniversary trip instead.” Mark quietly confesses what’s been pulling at his heart for the past week, “We can’t get those moments back, I know. But I’m here now and we can still celebrate them, even if it is months or weeks late. They still matter. I still care.”

Mark has never been good with his words but Donghyuck has also never been good at staying mad at him. He watches as the brunet struggles to hold onto his anger in the face of Mark’s sincere words and genuine expression. He attempts to reach for his husband once more only for Donghyuck to repeat the action of stepping out of his grasp.

“Don’t touch me, Mark Lee.” He hisses before throwing an apple slice at Mark who fails at dodging it.

“Are we having a food fight?” Solhee calls out from the island bar. The five-year-old eagerly stands on her stool, grabbing a slice of watermelon before exclaiming, “Protect daddy!”

Then, Mark is left to watch in utter horror as she tosses the piece of fruit where it abruptly hits him in the chest, staining his button-down a pinkish red.

“Solhee, I thought you were on my side.” He complains with a pout, watching as his daughter shakes her head.

“Come on Seojun, we have to protect daddy!” Solhee exclaims, tugging on her brother’s arm.

Mark has never felt more betrayed than when both of his kids fill their hands with fruit, waiting for their father to get to safety so they could take him out. Donghyuck doesn’t make them wait long. Mark is so busy taking in the watermelon stain on his shirt that the bowl of cold apples Donghyuck dumps over his head makes him gasp in shock. He jumps, prying the fruit from his hair and shaking off the rest. Unfortunately, it gives his husband enough time to flee, running behind the island bar with the children.

It also leaves Mark open and vulnerable to the onslaught of fruit that follows. Mark attempts to use one of the towels on the counter as a shield but he still finds himself covered in orange slices with grapes falling from his hair. The sound of Solhee and Seojun’s laughter and the sight of Donghyuck’s bright smile as he watches their children make smelling like pineapple juice worth it. He attempts to reach down to pick up the fallen fruit with the plan of using it to return fire only to slip and fall.

“He’s down, get him!” He can hear Solhee call out followed by footsteps.

He’s expecting just the children, not their Golden Retriever Sunny, who spent most of her time sleeping, to be leading the pack. Mark attempts to roll over in an effort to get back on his feet. But he’s just barely rolled onto his side before Sunny is hovering over him, licking his face. Next come the kids, jumping on him with loud laughter.

Donghyuck watches them quietly from where he’s sitting at the island bar. He takes in his children’s bright smiles as they try to pry Sunny from eating their pineapple covered dad and he shakes his head, anger fading into a gentle fondness that makes him whisper, “Welcome home, Mark Lee.”

After cleaning up the fruit, they decide to have dinner in their backyard. They gather in a clearing next to the stream. The moon illuminates the rocky structure outlining the calm, clear water. Mark sits on a log, playing random notes on his guitar with Seojun beside him, letting his fishcakes grow cold as he watches with an admiration that hasn’t died down with time or distance. Sunny is lying down by their feet as if just as enamored. Next to the small fire they’ve started, Donghyuck is wrapped in a blanket with Solhee leaning against his chest, helping herself to his Tteokbokki after quickly finishing hers. The food, warmth of the fire, and Donghyuck’s soothing voice seemed to be the source of her slow, bleary blinking. Even Mark found himself captivated by his husband’s singing. He takes in the smooth outline of Donghyuck’s skin, the way the fire illuminates the warmth in his dark eyes, and his soft, wild curls and he wonders how he got so lucky. Tugging on his arm makes him look away to find Seojun pointing at the stream.

“You want to go swimming?” He guesses, watching as the younger nods.

“The water is cold.” Donghyuck says, glancing back at them, “Do you want to get sick?”

“Yes.” Solhee answers in her sleepy daze making them laugh.

“We can walk on the rocks, but no swimming.” Donghyuck tells them, already standing with Solhee wrapped securely in his arms.

Seojun looks happy regardless. He clings excitedly to Mark’s hand as they follow Donghyuck, and even Sunny tags along, tail wagging excitedly as she hops up the rocks behind them. Mark helps Seojun onto his back and the seven-year-old rests his head against his dad’s as they trail after Donghyuck. They simply walk for a while with Donghyuck and Solhee in the lead, Sunny behind them and Mark and Seojun holding up the rear. Eventually, they find a spot comfortable enough, where the water hasn’t soaked the rocks, to sit.

Donghyuck sits cross-legged with Solhee sleeping against his chest, Mark sits beside him with Seojun clinging to his back, dozing off in the crook of his neck, and Sunny settles down in front of them. The sound of the waves gently washing against the rocks fills his ears and the moon, in all its fullness, casts brightness in the dark night. Mark looks over when Donghyuck rests his head against his shoulder. He kisses the brunet on the forehead and when Donghyuck grabs his hand and gives it a gentle squeeze, he knows he’s home.

“I made something for you.”

Later that night, Mark is using a towel to dry Solhee’s hair after her bath. She’s sitting on her bed, kicking her feet in her princess nightgown when she says it.

“You did?” He replies, carefully running his fingers through the dark strands to make sure they were dry. “What is it?”

Solhee smiles before reaching under her pillow and presenting her gift. Mark holds out his hand, staring at the bracelet she gives him closely. It was handcrafted with small jewels, tiny suns, moon trinkets, flower charms, and two s initials dangling in the middle.

“Daddy said that your rings are so you two can remember each other when you go away.” Solhee explains, “Seojun and I made this so you can remember us too when you’re away.”

Mark can feel himself begin to choke up as he stares at the bracelet in his hands. He would never forget his family. Late nights in the office, in meetings, and even when he was flying halfway across the world, his thoughts were always filled with Solhee’s loud laughter, Seojun’s shy smiles, and Donghyuck’s warmth.

“Do you like it?” Solhee asks, looking up at him unsurely with big brown eyes that make Mark’s heart ache.

“I love it.” He manages finally, voice wavering with emotion.

“Then put it on, silly.” She tells him, reaching over and putting on the bracelet in a way that makes Mark smile as he’s reminded of a certain brunet. Once the bracelet is on, she looks up at him, “There. Don’t take it off, okay? That way, when you go away, you can take me and Seojun with you and you won’t forget us because you’ll have something to remember us by. You have to wear it every day, dad. You have to promise.”

“I won’t take it off.” Mark assures, “I promise.”

Solhee cheers before wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Mark rubs her back gently and tells her that he loves her. The bright lights in room illuminate the gleam of the charms on the bracelet, Solhee replies that she loves him too, and Mark smiles.

After tucking Solhee in and checking on Seojun, Mark returns to their bedroom expecting Donghyuck to be asleep. Instead, his husband is sitting cross-legged on their bed, staring out of the window with a restless expression. Mark makes his way into the room, climbing onto the bed and settling down in front of the brunet. It takes Donghyuck a while, but eventually, he shifts his gaze from the starless night to the man in front of him. The first thing he notices is the bracelet on Mark’s wrist.

“Solhee gave you their gift.” He notes quietly, running his fingers over the charms.

Mark shivers when his fingers brush against the bare skin of his wrist. He missed being close to Donghyuck. He wants to hold the brunet, to be enveloped in his warmth. But he knows he doesn’t deserve it. The bracelet on his wrist reminds him that he’s failed to appreciate the life Donghyuck has created for them.

“She asked me not to forget them.” He says quietly, “I’m terrible, Hyuck. I’ll understand if you don’t forgive me…”

In the silence that follows, he toys with the bracelet on his wrist to ignore the fact that his heart feels like its stuck in his throat, choking him up. 

“But I do forgive you.” Is Donghyuck’s response that makes him look up to find the brunet staring at him, “When you miss Solhee’s birthday and our anniversary, when you forget about Seojun’s dance recitals, and when you come for two days then leave for two months, I always forgive you, even when it hurts, and it _always_ hurts… But I just smile and bear it because we have Solhee and Seojun now and I don’t want them to think that their dad loves working more than being here with us.”

Mark hates being the reason that Donghyuck’s eyes grow damp with emotion. He knows he’s to blame. He’s missed so much, sacrificing the moments they should have shared together to spend time in meaningless meetings, wasting away in his office just to keep his father happy while Donghyuck had been keeping it together on his own. He thinks he might drown in guilt. So, to keep himself anchored, he reaches out and grabs Donghyuck’s hands in his.

“I love being here with you, Solhee, and Seojun. I love having food fights in the kitchen. I love having dinner by the campfire. I love listening to you sing. I love walking on the rocks and watching the moonlight together. I love our family.” He says, reaching up to gently thumb away the first tear that falls from the brunet’s eyes, “I love you.”

“Then stay.” Is Donghyuck’s quiet response. He grips Mark’s hand, blinking around his tears, “Resign from the company and stay with us.”

At this, Mark hesitates.

“I can’t… Hyuck, it’s not that easy.” He says, “My father… he’s counting on me to run the company. If I resign, he’ll be disappointed.”

“I guess it doesn’t matter if I’m disappointed then.” Donghyuck snatches his hands away, angry tears streaming down his face, “When I imagined a life with you, I didn’t hesitate. I packed up my things and I made a family for us here. It wasn’t easy and most nights I went to bed alone, but I wouldn’t do anything differently because I love you. Picking a life with you was the easiest decision I’ve ever made. I just wish you could say the same.”

His word silence Mark who watches as the brunet turns away, laying down with his back to him. Mark wants to say that choosing Donghyuck is easy too. He wants to tell the brunet how thankful he is for the sacrifices he’s made and how much he appreciates what his husband has built for them. But he couldn’t resign for the company, a big slap in the face to everything he claimed to love. He knows there’s nothing he can say to change it, but his heart aches all the same. The last thing he wanted was to make Donghyuck cry.

He lies down behind the other man, and he knows the brunet is still upset, but he wants to try to fix things as best as he can. He thumbs at Donghyuck’s tears before placing a gentle kiss on the brunet’s shoulders. He’s prepared to turn away and give the other man his space when the brunet rolls over and wraps his arms around him, burying his face in Mark’s neck. Usually, he prided himself on his husband’s inability to stay mad at him for long, but it made his heart ache knowing that Donghyuck missed him so much that he was willing to ignore his anger just to be close to him. He wraps his arms around the brunet’s waist and allows Donghyuck’s warmth to comfort him. He holds the man who’s built everything for him, and he knows that he’ll have to sacrifice to make it all worth it.

That morning, Mark wakes up to the sight of Donghyuck’s sleeping face. He brushes his fingers over smooth, tan skin, watches dark lashes flutter, and runs his hands through soft, wild curls. The sound of birds chirping and the sunlight filtering in from the window make him wish that he could live in the moment forever. It was nothing like waking up to an empty bed in the city, cold and alone. Now, Mark was warm, and his heart was full of love.

But he knows he can’t stay in bed all day. Today was a big day, after all. He sighs, placing a gentle kiss on Donghyuck’s cheek before climbing out of bed. He walks down the hall to the kitchen. The lights are already on and the sweet smell of strawberry hits him almost immediately. Scattered on the counter is a box of batter, cracked eggs, a carton of milk, and a tub of butter. Solhee is standing on a stool, stirring a bowl of batter that Seojun is holding for her.

“You’re late dad!” Solhee says as soon as she spots him, “We only have an hour before daddy wakes up.”

“We’ll have to distract him for another hour, but you seem to have everything under control.” Mark tells her, surprised at how silky smooth the batter is. He glances at his daughter in awe before smiling and patting her and Seojun’s heads gently, “Good job assistant chefs.”

Solhee glares and Seojun raises a brow at their designated titles. Clearly, they had done most of the work. But Mark simply smiles at them until his phone vibrates. He grabs it from where he left it on the island bar last night, glancing at the caller ID before answering.

“Yes Renjun?”

“Care to explain why you’re nowhere to be found when you have a fitting for your wedding anniversary party tonight?” His PR manager’s voice greets him.

“I’m baking Hyuck a cake with the Solhee and Seojun.” Mark informs him, watching as Seojun pours the batter into baking pans with the utmost care.

“You’re not even in the city, meaning you’re going to miss the most important event since the wedding and… oh forget it, I can’t even pretend to be mad about that.” Renjun cuts himself off with a laugh and Mark can already see his smile when he says, “I’m glad you went home.”

“Me too. I’ve missed a lot and I want to make Hyuck’s birthday special.” Mark hums, accepting the pans of batter from Seojun to slide into the oven, “I think I might need your help.”

“I have a meeting in a few but just text me whatever you need and I’m on it.” Renjun tells him, followed by a brief silence before he adds with a certain gentleness, “And Mark? Tell Donghyuck I said happy birthday.”

The PR manager hangs up and the gears in Mark’s mind are already beginning to turn.

“Seojun, Solhee, do you think you could find me paper and a pen?” He asks, turning to his children suddenly, “I want to write something that will make Daddy have the best birthday ever.”

“Pen and paper? We’re on it!” Solhee mock salutes before grabbing Seojun’s arm and pulling him away in search of the requested items.

Mark smiles, shaking his head before picking up his phone to text Renjun the list of things he would need to make things right.

“Is there a reason I’m blindfolded?”

Mark grins as he guides Donghyuck up the mountain to the top. Sunny is ahead of them, wagging her tail happily as she runs uphill. It was well into the evening and the sun was already beginning to set, bright orange hues lighting up the grassy expanse.

“It’s a surprise.” Mark tells the brunet, keeping a secure hold on his husband’s shoulders to guide him along.

“Why does it sound like you’re going to push me off a cliff and leave my body to rot in the river?” Donghyuck replies making Mark snort out an amused laugh.

“Because you watch too many true crime documentaries.” He tells the brunet who mutters that they’re the only thing worth watching. Mark shakes his head, but his grin remains when he assures the other man, “We’re almost there.”

When he looks further ahead, he can see the set up that he made with Solhee, Seojun, and their special guests. For some reason, he felt nervous. Donghyuck wasn’t picky about gifts or parties. He appreciated everything Mark or the kids gave him. But Mark wanted to make up for the birthdays that he had missed before and then some. He wanted to make up for his husband’s tears, and he wanted to show the other man that he would always be Mark’s first choice (and his easiest).

“Surprise.” Mark whispers, pulling the blindfold from the brunet’s eyes.

A table was set out covered in plates of fruit, meat, and vegetable dishes. In the middle sat a strawberry cake with candles sticking out at odd angles (thanks to Solhee). Balloons were tied to the chairs pushed in at the table, and a banner hung in the front that read _Happy Birthday_. Serving the food was Seojun’s grandmother, who pauses in spooning out rice to give Donghyuck a cheerful wave. Seojun sat beside his grandfather at the table, blowing party horns in celebration.

“Happy birthday daddy!” Solhee exclaims, throwing confetti into the air.

But it’s nothing compared to the bright explosion that lights up the evening sky. Mark watches as Donghyuck’s eyes widen at the fireworks the crackle in the distance. Brilliant streams of light crackle and fizz out in the burnt orange sunset, echoing on the mountain top. Seojun excitedly pulls his grandparents toward the display and Solhee jumps from her chair, grabbing Mark and Donghyuck’s hands and pulling them along as well. They skid to a stop near the edge of the mountain top where the bright reds, oranges, and yellows dance on their skin. Seojun and Solhee jump around, pointing excitedly at each spark. The elderly couple keeps a close eye on them while enjoying the sight for themselves. Mark watches Donghyuck closely. The brunet is staring at the fireworks, seemingly at a loss for words.

“I almost forgot the best part.” Mark tells him. When the brunet turns to him, brow raised questioningly, Mark reaches into his pocket and presents an orange envelope.

“What’s this?” Donghyuck asks, tearing it open and squinting at the handwritten paper in the dim lighting.

“It’s my formal resignation as CEO of Lee corporation.” Mark tells him, rubbing at the back of his neck with a sheepish look when he adds, “Or informal, Renjun is typing up the real thing tonight and I’m sending it to my father tomorrow morning. But I’m resigning from the company entirely and I’m terminating my apartment lease in the city as well.”

The news makes Donghyuck’s eyes widen. Mark barely has time to react when he finds himself engulfed in a hug. Donghyuck buries his face in his neck and Mark wraps his arms around the brunet in return, smiling at the warmth that spreads throughout him. 

“Happy birthday, Donghyuck.” He whispers, eyes slipping closed as he thinks –

 _You’re my easiest choice too_.


End file.
